


What's In A Name

by skitzofreak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, presented without backstory or comment, return of the cheese bantha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak
Summary: “So,” Kes Dameron reached down and tore a tusk off the cheese bantha and popped it in his mouth, “I knew you were all - ” he mimed punching the air a few times, a parody of a vicious snarl on his face for a brief moment, “ – but when were you going to introduce me to your killer honey?”





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny, anyway.

“So,” Kes Dameron reached down and tore a tusk off the cheese bantha and popped it in his mouth, “I knew you were all - ” he mimed punching the air a few times, a parody of a vicious snarl on his face for a brief moment, “ – but when were you going to introduce me to your killer honey?”

Jyn looked up from pouring her tea with a confused frown. Briefly, she glanced at the pot of honey on the table between them, but somehow had a feeling that it wasn’t what her fellow sergeant meant.

“Oh come on, you know,” Dameron twisted the other cheese tusk from the bantha sculpture and stuck it between his teeth like a deathstick, “your killer honey. Your deadly lover. Your sniper sweetie.” Jyn stared blankly at him through the steam of her tea, and he grinned at her around the cheese. “Scary snookums,” he went on, clearly enjoying himself. “Hitman with a heart. Murder muffin. That _guy_ ,” he cracked at last, squirming under the pressure of Jyn’s unblinking stare. “The guy that showed up out of nowhere and flattened that whole squad so we could get away, and then you pretty much attached yourself to his hip and killed anything that breathed in his direction. Remember him? No, no, don’t give me that ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dameron’ thing, I _know_ you’ve been holding out on me.”

He paused, tilting his head towards her with his eyebrows raised and one hand extended in a “give it to me” gesture.

Slowly, with eye contact unwavering, Jyn raised her tea to her lips and took a sip.

“Oh come _on_ ,” Dameron groaned, plucking the cheese tusk from his mouth and tossing it onto his napkin in disgust. “Some stranger just drops out of the sky to help us and then vanishes, and you’re not even going to give me a clue?”

Jyn took another sip of her tea. It was surprisingly good, considering it came from a half-smashed crate full of stolen goods. She guessed the Imperial it had been bound for had high-end taste.

“Argo Seven, this is Green Five,” a new voice crackled in their comms, and Jyn watched with some amusement as Dameron’s face broke into a wide, almost giddy grin.

He lunged across the table and snatched up his discarded comm. “Green Five, Argo Seven,” he replied, laughing. “Well, fancy meeting you here, ma’am. Can’t imagine what brought you out to our neck of the war.”

“Heard you were having a picnic without me,” Shara Bey’s voice crackled again with static. “So I thought I’d swing by. If you’re nice to me, I’ll give you a lift afterwards.” The distant roar of a ship’s engine rumbled at the edge of Jyn’s hearing, and Dameron turned to look off at the horizon, that ridiculous grin still on his face.

“Hurry up, and I might even save you some of this excellent cheese bantha.”

“There’s a cheese bantha?” Bey laughed. “I thought those were only at fancy Imperial balls and shit.”

“Yes, well, we’re living the high life down in here in the ground troops,” Dameron informed her with mock-gravity.

“Well, save some for two,” Bey instructed her husband. “I’m bringing back your messenger.”

Dameron shot Jyn a confused look, but she shrugged. _Don’t look at me, she’s_ your _wife_.

“Right,” he scratched at his sweaty hairline. “Our messenger?”

“The one who called me in?” Bey sounded just as confused as Dameron looked. “Didn’t you send him to get some help?”

“Sorry, Sh- Green Five,” Dameron winced as Jyn threw a bread roll at his head, stopping him from breaking radio protocol and saying his wife’s name aloud. “We didn’t send anyone.”

“He says he ran into you a few hours ago,” Bey said, her voice dimming slightly as the engines of her ship roared closer. “I think you hurt his feelings,” she added after a short pause that Jyn imagined was the mystery messenger speaking to her. Then she saw the sly edge of Dameron’s grin and the un-subtle way he wiggled his eyebrow, and her brain finally connected the dots.

 _Cassian_.

Jyn swallowed and stared pointedly down at her tea until she felt like her face was under control again. _He was coming back_.

It occurred to Jyn, slowly, like a drop of ink spreading through water, that this might be the second chance that she’d been waiting for.

“So tell me, Green Five,” Dameron was saying into the comm as the grey shape of an Alliance ship appeared over the far trees. “You familiar with this messenger?”

“Worked with him once or twice,” Bey replied, sounding a little more cautious. Jyn could just imagine Cassian sitting next to her in the cockpit, eyeing Shara carefully as she spoke about him over the comms.

“Got any idea, then,” Dameron’s smile turned positively wicked, and Jyn had a brief flash of foreboding, “why my buddy here turned red when you mentioned – hey!” The comm hissed with static as Dameron fell back, throwing up his arm to block the heavy pot of honey Jyn sent flying with deadly accuracy at his forehead.

The comm bounced into the dirt, and Dameron held up one hand placatingly as he groped for it. “Alright down there, Argo Seven?” Bey seemed torn between concern and laughter.

“Fine, fine, just a lesson in maintaining comm brevity, Green Five,” Dameron answered, watching Jyn warily.

“Good,” Bey replied, and there was definitely laughter in her tone as she added, “And to answer your question, Argo, yes, I have a pretty good idea.”

Jyn glowered at the comm, then at the incoming ship, only a minute or so out over the trees and coming in loud and fast. Her stomach twisted and she sat down abruptly, gathering her tea back up and staring at it like it held the secrets of the galaxy inside. Less than a minute to figure out how she was supposed to react when he showed back up, this time without the excuse of stormtroopers or an exploding reactor to cover any need for conversation.

“Then Argo Seven is standing by,” Dameron half-shouted into the comm, and if Jyn weren’t too busy being composed she might have flung something else at his head. Maybe that damn cheese carving he liked so much. Dameron turned to look up at the incoming ship and his smile softened into something that made Jyn’s heart twist, made her hands itch for something to hold, made her _want_ in ways she wasn’t really sure she could explain, even to herself. Dameron looked up at the ship and smiled like the world was dropping a gift into his lap. “See you soon, honey.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Murder muffin" courtesy of [brynnmclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean), because that's where I got it from.


End file.
